dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Buu Saga
The Majin Buu Saga (魔人ブウ編 'Majin Bū Hen', lit. "Majin Boo Arc") is the fourth major plot arc from the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Boo Unleashed". In the Funimation dub's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Majin Buu Saga is broken up into six sub-sagas: the Great Saiyaman Saga, the World Tournament Saga, the Babidi Saga, the Majin Buu Saga, the Fusion Saga, and the Kid Buu Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the fourth sub-saga. It deals with Majin Buu's emergence into Earth by the evil wizard Babidi, the emergence of Old Kai, the introduction of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and the Fusion Dance. In Japan, it aired in 1994 and 1995 and aired in the United States in late 2001 and 2002. Plot Vegeta's Sacrifice Upon being released, Innocent Buu prances around in an infantile manner. He is rather childish but this does not fool Supreme Kai as he is well aware of the devastation Buu is capable of. When Majin Buu comes out of the Sealed Ball, Goku and Majin Vegeta sense his energy and Goku begs Majin Vegeta to postpone their fight. Even when told Majin Buu will kill everyone, including his family, Majin Vegeta refuses and insists he no longer cares about them but Goku berates him for lying and knocks him down. Realizing the danger of Majin Buu, Majin Vegeta agrees to end the fight by telling Goku that he has won so they can go find Majin Buu, but tricks Goku into letting down his guard and attacks him from the back, knocking him unconscious after Vegeta realized that let Buu out of his shell and chooses to make the right decision. He then takes a Senzu Bean and flies off to fight Majin Buu alone without Goku's interference, intending to defeat Majin Buu in order to atone for his betrayal. This villain is unlike his predecessors Frieza and Cell, who were ruthless killers that seemed to only care about pain and suffering to others. Initially the most surprising thing about Majin Buu is his childlike manner. and dances around the place, making unfunny jokes which only he finds amusing and speaks in a high-pitched voice. Many of the Z Fighters underestimate Majin Buu because of his actions and to claim Kayla as bride to be wedded like Denise Uzumaki, Kaylah, Mary and Danielle. Dabura, the evil king of the Demon World, makes this mistake and attacks Majin Buu and in this conflict we begin to understand the creature's powers. Majin Buu has amazing regenerative capabilities. Any damage done to his body can be almost instantly repaired. When a hole is blown in Majin Buu's stomach it is repaired quickly and it seems nothing ever happened to him. Gohan tries to fight Buu after Supreme Kai is knocked out, but Buu uses his Vaporize! to blast Gohan and Jimmy away, but Kayla pushed both Jimmy and Gohan away safety from Buu's attack into the forest, instead she's first to be weaker, injured, exhausted and unconscious on the ground. Supreme Kai manages to save Gohan by using his Invisible Eye Blast to destroy the blast and Gohan's body lands in a forest before he crumbles to the ground and Babidi thinks that Supreme Kai didn't do anything and congratulates Buu for killing Gohan and Jimmy. Jimmy is still alive, exhausted and unharmed way next to Supreme Kai on the ground. Dabura, the evil king of the Demon World, makes this huge mistake for hurt Kayla with his small blast on her body to sure she's dead (she's born with Austim, Immortality and youth like her family) as he's amusing confused him with Kaylah's remembrance appearances from the past. Majin Buu saw the weaken, injured and unconscious Kayla for the first time ever as she's beautifully laying, unconscious and drained on the ground by he's still remembering memories of Kayla as she was a three years old smaller little child with fears, tears and sweet smile in Spencer World and asked him to change his evil ways one day unit they will become good friends one day. Dabura tries a few attacks against Majin Buu. First, he unleashes a combination of kicks and punches, which fail to eliminate the tubby warrior. He then unleashes his spit, but Majin Buu dodges the attack. Dabura is dispatched quickly with Majin Buu's favorite technique, the Chocolate Transfiguration Beam to turn Dabura into a cookie and gobbled up, causing Krillin, Zesmond and Piccolo to return to normal. Majin Vegeta finally makes his way to the location of Majin Buu and Babidi's spaceship and believes Gohan and Kayla has been killed because he is unable to sense Gohan's ki. Showing sincere remorse for Gohan and Kayla and desiring to avenge them, Majin Vegeta continues his pursuit towards Majin Buu but his entrance does not go unnoticed. He completely destroys Babidi's ship and discovers that Majin Buu is the one who killed Gohan and Kayla, much to Jimmy and Piccolo's shock and horror. Vegeta sadly bury Kayla with heartbroken in her memorial burial of his first lost friend like Shaun, Danielle and Zesmond did seven years later after the Cell Games. Majin Buu goes up against Majin Vegeta, who manages to violently pummel Majin Buu. Majin Vegeta, whose abilities are equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, continues to best Majin Buu in hand-to-hand combat, but Majin Buu keeps regenerating. Frustrated at his inability to hurt his opponent, Majin Vegeta begins to verbally assault Majin Buu which succeeds in angering the pink monster. Majin Buu powers up and injures Majin Vegeta badly. Majin Buu then attacks the injured Saiyan and angrily beats him to a pulp. Enraged to see his father being tortured, Trunks saves Vegeta with Melissa and Goten's help and kicks Majin Buu away. Piccolo slices Babidi in half after he taunts Vegeta for being defeated, despite the wizard's best attempt to shield himself. Vegeta comes to the conclusion that he must do everything he can to safeguard his family and adoptive home. For the first time, Vegeta tells Trunks that he is proud of him and hugs his son for a final goodbye, and knocks out both him, Melissa and Goten as they try to convince him to let them help. He asks Piccolo and Jimmy to take the boys and Melissa to safety. Piccolo warns Vegeta that he is going to die. Vegeta asks Piccolo if he is still going to see Goku in the Other World. Piccolo tells Vegeta that because of Goku's heroism and selfless nature, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. He then tells Vegeta that when he dies, he will not receive the same reward as Goku, Shaun, Danielle and Zesmond, as he lived his life for his own selfish gains. Vegeta says he doesn't care and tells Piccolo and Jimmy to leave with the boys and girl. Piccolo (carrying the unconscious Trunks and Goten), Jimmy carrying his daughter (the unconscious Melissa), Zesmond and Krillin race away from the area as Vegeta attempts to kill Majin Buu with a massive blast that blows Majin Buu to pieces. Despite this heroic effort, Majin Buu regenerates and heals Babidi from Piccolo's attack; rendering the late Saiyan Prince's sacrifice a vain one. Bulma senses that something terrible has happened to her husband. To remedy this, she and the others speed off to collect the Dragon Balls. They summon Shenron and make the first wish that everyone who died since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament can come back to life except for the evil ones. All the people killed by Majin Vegeta and Dabura come back to life. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Goku wakes up and regains consciousness and does not sense Vegeta, Kayla or Gohan anywhere, meaning that they are dead. He teleports to the lookout. After Goku is fully healed, Krillin, Zesmond, Jimmy and Piccolo explain to Goku, Shaun and Danielle of what happened while he was unconscious also tells him about what happened to Gohan, Kayla and Vegeta. Goku witnessed that Shenron is summoned and decides to go to Capsule Corp to put a stop to it. Goku then teleports there and stops them from making the next wish, and Shenron goes away for 4 months instead of a whole year. He teleports them all to The Lookout. Chi-Chi asks where are Gohan and Goten, Danielle asks where are Kayla and Bulma asks where are Trunks and Vegeta. There, he tells them that Goten, Kayla and Trunks are safe and alright, but Gohan and Vegeta are dead because Majin Buu destroyed them both. Everyone is shocked; Chi-Chi faints about Gohan's death, Bulma screams and cries for Vegeta, and Videl becomes heartbroken and cries, but refuses to believe that Gohan is dead. Super Saiyan 3 Emerges During this time, Supreme Kai has been desperately trying to find Gohan when the recently returned to life Kibito finds both, Kayla has survived and healed herself and heals them. Kayla cries over of her unconscious best buddy, Gohan, lands on a forest and asks them to train Gohan in their planet like she did since she was little girl with them and told them about Gohan, he's the one who was killed Super Perfect Cell from seven years ago since he was 11 years old goes to Super Saiyan 2 form. Supreme Kai then teleports them all to his own planet. The first mortal to actually step foot on the Sacred World of the Kai, Gohan begins training with the Z Sword after pulling it from the stone. Meanwhile, Goten, Melissa and Trunks wake up, and Goku tells them about Gohan, Kayla and Vegeta, which makes them cry about their deaths, but are angry at Goku for not saving them, even though this is actually not Goku's fault. Goku calms them down by repeating his belief they can face against Majin Buu. When Kayla is healed and restored went to Spencer House mansion nobody is home, she taken a short shower, clean up and gather wearing the white shirt, purple t-shirt, black capris pants, purple socks, black fingerless gloves, gold hair clips, and yellow boots attire and going to Spencer World where she's happily reunited with her parents and older brother again, they're told her everything about her ancestors, grandparents and their past, before she was born and finds out that Gohan is still alive and well during his training on Supreme Kai's planet. She's listening entire time of Babidi and Majin Buu to killing Earthlings, going after Piccolo, Goten, Melissa, Trunks, and herself and heard about Majin Buu killed Babidi, and knowing Majin Buu want to come looking for her, tries to make her his one-time bride and finally realized that Majin Buu is not evil villain, but a good and innocent guy to more better own than his previous predecessors, Frieza and Cell or his other Majin Buu evil counterparts: Evil Buu, Kid Buu, Mega Buu and Super Buu. Old Kai comes out and begins to unlock Gohan's inner latent potential just like Kayla did in her childhood, called the "Mystic" powers or Potential Unleashed powers used training on the ultimate warriors like Kaylah, Katherine, James, Shaun, Danielle, Zesmond and Kayla. Goku subsequently begins to teach Goten and Trunks how to do the Fusion Dance. Goku has learned this technique from an alien race called the Metamori, during the seven years after Super Perfect Cell's defeat in the Other World. They will take a long time to learn this, more time than Goku has. Since Goku is pressed for time, he ends up showing Piccolo the dance so that he can continue the training. Meanwhile, Babidi desperately threatens to return Majin Buu to his ball unless Majin Buu complies with his orders. Babidi is on a mission to find Piccolo, Goten, Melissa and Trunks because of their earlier interference. To help speed this process, Babidi telepathically communicates with the people of Earth, forcing them to watch Majin Buu as he attacks a city. Majin Buu converts the entire population into jawbreakers which he sucks up in one mighty gasp and eats. He then levels the city much to Babidi's delight. The next city suffers the same fate, as he turns the population into chocolate bars. Babidi soon learns where Trunks lives and telepathically tells the group that he is on his way to kill the boy. Bulma alerts Goku that her parents are about to be killed and also mentions that she left her Dragon Radar at her house. Goku asks Trunks to go to West City and get the Dragon Radar before the city is destroyed. In order to buy time for Trunks to get the Dragon Radar, Goku approaches Majin Buu and Babidi, and starts giving them a show of his strength. He figures this will be enough to impress Babidi, stall him, and keep Majin Buu occupied, also stalling him. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and finally transforms into the long-haired Super Saiyan 3. The energy unleashed in this form startles everyone across the planet. Even Tien and Chiaotzu feel the power of the Super Saiyan 3. Babidi does not seem too impressed with the first two forms since he has already witnessed them in Vegeta, Kayla and Gohan, but the third one has a different effect. This still does not give Trunks enough time, so Goku decides to battle against Majin Buu. The battle starts off at a quick pace as Goku demonstrates his new powers. Goku once again holds back his efforts, because he knows that it is not his job to save the Earth anymore and he wants to let the new generation, Goten, Melissa and Trunks, take over for the planet's protection. During this battle, Goku is able to obtain the upper hand, but cannot cause any permanent damage to Majin Buu, who regenerates from his every attack and even shocks Goku by performing one of Vegeta's techniques. After a while, Trunks finds the Dragon Radar after Dr. Briefs tells him it was in one of the capsules and Goku senses him returning to the Lookout. Goku returns to his normal state, admitting he can't defeat Majin Buu and asks Babidi to wait two days without killing people so Trunks, Melissa and Goten can complete their training and fight Majin Buu. Babidi refuses but Majin Buu is eager so Goku leaves to return to the Lookout. Babidi berates Majin Buu for letting Goku escape, but Majin Buu grows tired of Babidi, killing Spencer and Johnson families, friends, thousands of innocent people and animals include a innocent girl of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World 500 years ago and, through simple trickery, is able to dispose of the wizard by punching his head off and then disintegrating his body. In between bouts of mass destruction and his childish-like acts, the Majin builds a house and meets Mr. Satan. The Fusion Dance Trunks returns to the lookout with the Dragon Radar and Piccolo asks Goku why didn't he defeat Majin Buu, Goku tells Piccolo that his Super Saiyan 3 transformation is a short transformation and it isn't his battle to win. Piccolo tells Goku that when he returns to the Other World and sees Gohan there, Piccolo asks Goku to tell him that he is proud of him. With the Dragon Radar safe, Goten and Trunks continue practicing fusion, but want to see Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation and Goku reluctantly agrees as Goten and Trunks promise to train harder. However, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation has decreased Goku's time on Earth, so when he arrives at the lookout, it is already too late as Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku that his 24 hours are up. He must go back to the Other World and allows Piccolo to pick up where he left off as Piccolo agrees and also tells the others that he will find Gohan in the Other World after giving Chi-Chi and Goten one final hug and telling that he will tell Gohan that he said hi when he sees him in Other World after Chi-Chi asks what is she going to do now that Gohan is gone, but Videl thinks that Gohan is still alive and Goku says goodbye to his friends and family before he returns to the Other World. Piccolo continues to teach the boys the Fusion Dance and, after two mishaps where they fail miserably, they successfully fuse to make the warrior Gotenks. Gotenks then flies off to fight Majin Buu, who still proves to be stronger and subsequently beats him. In Other World, Goku asks King Yemma to see if Gohan checked in but finds that Gohan is still alive, just like Jimmy and Videl said. He senses Gohan on the Sacred World of the Kai and teleports there to help Gohan with his training as Gohan asks his father what's he doing here and that his 24 hours are not up yet. But then the Z Sword breaks due to a training-related accident with the strongest metal in the universe, Katchin. Old Kai comes out but becomes hostile towards Goku for playfully attacking him with an energy blast. Old Kai is capable of unlocking Gohan's inner latent potential called the "Mystic Powers" but he refuses to. Goku tries to bribe him with an offer to kiss an Earthling woman (his first choice was Videl, but Gohan refused, because Videl is his girlfriend, and Goku settles on Bulma even though Gohan is afraid of her reaction). Old Kai agrees and begins training Gohan. Because Mr. Satan claimed about destroying Super Perfect Cell several years ago and now that the Earth is in danger again, the people turn to him for help. Arriving at Majin Buu's house, Mr. Satan befriends the pink monster and even convinces him to give up killing, seeing his error ways what he done and make right choices from his wrongdoing ways that Wizard Bibidi and Wizard Babidi and Mega Buu and Super Buu many years ago. Majin Buu adopts a puppy he decides to call Bee, and things seem to be going well. Then, the two mad men Van Zant and Smitty arrive and shoot Bee. Anime and Manga differences * In the anime, when Vegeta knocks out Goku, he turns back into his Base form. In the manga, he stays a Super Saiyan whilst on the floor. * In the manga, when Dabura goes to punch Buu, he is quickly changed into a cookie and is eaten. In the anime, Dabura battles Buu for a longer period, assaulting him physically, using a barrage of energy blasts and attempting to turn him into stone all of which have no effect on Buu. At that point he is turned into a cookie. * In the anime, Babidi uses a barrier to protect himself from Piccolo's attack then attacks with a spell of his own however Piccolo shrugs off the attack and destroys Babidi's barrier before chopping him in half. In the manga, Piccolo chops Babidi in half on the first attack with no barriers or spells getting in his way. * In the manga, Vegeta's Final Explosion shakes the atmosphere and the Airplane that Bulma and the others are on. In the anime only, this causes the Airplane to lose all functions and begins to crash land however Android 18 flies underneath the plane and guides it down safely. * In the manga, Bulma and the others do retrieve the Dragon Balls but the details of it are not shown. The anime shows them gather the Four Star Dragon Ball. * The anime has additional scenes of Majin Buu going on a rampage across the world, causing havoc at a Theme Park and dropping off to eat cake at a Cake Factory and then attacking the police that show up to arrest him. * In the anime, Majin Buu goes on a rampage through the city and after watching coverage on TV, Idasam contacts Babidi telepathically and tells him where Trunks lives. In the manga, this rampage does not happen but Babidi does contact everyone to say that he had received information on where Trunks lives but who he got that information from was never shown. * In the anime, Trunks runs around Capsule Corporation, desperately trying to find the Dragon Radar. Bulma suddenly remembers she left it on the Airplane and they use a Cell Phone to call home and let Trunks know where he then retrieves it. In the manga, we do not see any of this. * Goku showing Super Saiyan 3 to Goten and Trunks on The Lookout who demand to see it is exclusive to the anime. * In the manga, Goku never throws the boulder as Shin suggests using a cube of Katchin instead. In the anime, Goku does throw the boulder and after Gohan easily cuts through it, Shin materialises the Katchin for them to try next. * In the manga, when Goten and Trunks attempt the fusion for the third time, Krillin breaks the fourth wall by asking what Toriyama is pulling and that the panels must be photocopies. Naturally does not happen in the anime. * In the manga, when Gotenks takes off to fight Buu, the scene immediately changes to him returning all beat up as a gag. In the anime, they actually show Gotenks confront Buu and get defeated in its entirety before he returns. Characters Major characters * Goku * Goten * Trunks * Melissa * Gotenks * Majin Buu * Babidi * Gohan * Jimmy * Kayla * Shaun * Danielle * Zesmond * Vegeta (Majin Vegeta) * Piccolo * Mr. Satan * Shin * Kibito * Old Kai * Dabura Supporting characters * Krillin * Bee * Van Zant * Smitty * Bulma * Marcus * Amelia * Alyson * Nathaniel * Paul * Brandon * Natalie * Zachary * Simon * Emma * Valese * Victor Elson * Anna * Emily * Cody * Justine * Julie * Baron * Rebecca * Chi-Chi * Yamcha * Videl * Android 18 * Master Roshi * Oolong * Marron * Pui Pui * Yakon * Ox-King * Mr. Popo * Dende * Korin * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Yajirobe * Dr. Brief * Scratch * Puar * Kelly * King Yemma * Fortuneteller Baba * Panchy * World Tournament Announcer * King Kai * Idasam * Idasa * Ikose * Blind Boy * Shenron Battles featured * Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) * Dabura vs. Majin Buu * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu * Jimmy (Potential Unleashed) vs. Majin Buu * Kayla (Super Saiyan) vs. Majin Buu (anime only) * Supreme Kai vs. Majin Buu * Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu * Dabura vs. Majin Buu * Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu * Trunks (Super Saiyan), Goten (Super Saiyan) and Melissa (Super Saiyan) vs. Majin Buu * Piccolo vs. Babidi * Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu * Yamcha, Videl, Chi-Chi, Marcus, Amelia, Alyson, Nathaniel, Emily, Paul, Zachary, Justine, Baron, Rebecca and Master Roshi vs. Dinosaur (anime only) * Majin Buu vs. Police (anime only) * Mr. Popo vs. Trunks (Super Saiyan), Melissa (Super Saiyan) and Goten (Super Saiyan) (anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu * Goten vs. Krillin (training; anime only) * Gotenks vs. Majin Buu Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes * Majin Buu - The Hatching (217-219) * Majin Buu - Atonement (220-222) * Majin Buu - Revival (223-225) * Majin Buu - Tactics (226-228) * Majin Buu - Defiance (229-231) * Majin Buu - A Hero's Farewell (232-234) * Majin Buu - Emergence (235-238) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 232-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 6 (210-250) (only 232-250 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only 251-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Eight (220-253) (only episodes 232-253 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part Two (122-144) (only episodes 122-140 are part of the Majin Buu Saga) Manga chapters Chapter# Title * 460. (266) "The Djinn Awakens?!" * 461. (267) "Can This Be Boo?!" * 462. (268) "The Menace of Boo" * 463. (269) "Terrifying Power" * 464. (270) "Vegeta vs. Boo" * 465. (271) "Boo Gets Mad" * 466. (272) "The Mastermind's Demise" * 467. (273) "Farewell, Proud Warrior" * 468. (274) "Back to the Nightmare" * 469. (275) "A Slim Hope" * 470. (276) "Bobbidi's Revenge" * 471. (277) "A Time of Trial" * 472. (278) "The Zeta Sword" * 473. (279) "Goku Meets Boo!" * 474. (280) "Super Saiyan Level 3!" * 475. (281) "Boo Unbound!" * 476. (282) "Goku's Time" * 477. (283) "Goku Goes Back" * 478. (284) "Where is Gohan?" * 479. (285) "The Zeta Sword" * 480. (286) "The Fusion Succeeds...?!" * 481. (287) "The Earth's Secret Weapon!" * 482. (288) "Super Fusion!" * 483. (289) "The Friends of the Djinn" Episode list Dragon Ball Z (22 episodes) Ep# Title * 232. "Buu is Hatched" * 233. "The Losses Begin" * 234. "The Terror of Mr. Buu" * 235. "Meal Time" * 236. "The Warrior’s Decision" * 237. "Final Atonement" * 238. "Evil Lives On" * 239. "Find the Dragon Balls" * 240. "Revival" * 241. "Global Announcement" * 242. "Learn to Fuse!" * 243. "The Z Sword" * 244. "Race to Capsule Corp." * 245. "Super Saiyan 3?!" * 246. "Buu’s Mutiny" * 247. "The Fusion Dance" * 248. "Goku’s Time is Up" * 249. "Return to Other World" * 250. "Out From the Broken Sword" * 251. "Gotenks is Born" * 252. "Unlikely Friendship" * 253. "I Kill No More" Dragon Ball Z Kai (18 episodes) Ep# Title * 123. "The Seal is Released? Gohan's Kamehame-Ha of Resistance" * 124. "Straightaway Into Despair? The Terror of Majin Buu" * 125. "Turn Into Candy! A Hungry Majin's Bizarre Power!" * 126. "I Will Deal With The Majin! Vegeta's Final Mortal Combat!" * 127. "For His Beloved Ones... The End of the Proud Warrior!" * 128. "A Nightmare Revisited The Immortal Monster Majin Buu!" * 129. "The Secret Plan to Defeat Buu! Its Name is Fusion" * 130. "Found! A Faint Ray of Hope! Awaken, Warriors!" * 131. "Find The Nuisances Babidi's Retaliation Begins!" * 132. "A Time of Trials! Lay Hold of Legendary Powers!" * 133. "Hold Majin Buu in Check! Limit - Super Saiyan 3!!" * 134. "True Worth Beginning to Show The Treacherous Buu!" * 135. "Silly Looking? Drilling the Fusion Pose!" * 136. "Bye-bye, Everyone! Goku Returns to the Next World" * 137. "Gohan Located! Intensive Training in the World of the Kais!" * 138. "Birth of a Merged Superwarrior His Name is Gotenks!" * 139. "Who Will Defeat Majin Buu? The Mightiest of Men Moves Out!" * 140. "The Powering Up Continues? Super Gotenks is Achieved!" Video Game Appearances * The events of this saga are covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse series. * In Xenoverse 2, it is combined with the Fusion Saga and Kid Buu Saga to create the Decisive Battle with Majin Buu Saga with the Majin Buu Saga itself appearing in story chapter "Out of my Way! - Life or Death Battle". Trivia * In the episode, The Fusion Dance, Buu looks through a magazine and see's global superstar Barry Kahn and changes his face to look like him. * In the episode, Out from the Broken Sword, in the Funimation dub, Gohan calls Videl his girlfriend even though they had never gone on a date or even confessed feelings for each other. The original Japanese version does not have Gohan call Videl his girlfriend. Gallery MajinBuuKamehameha.png|Majin Buu Saga Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z